A Weekend To Remember
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: When Mulder's birthday is forgotten by Scully, she decides to take him out for drinks...confessions ensue in a weekend our favourite duo won't ever forget  -6 parter- MSR
1. Flattery and Birthdays

**Okay, a random idea I thought of while watching the movie '**_**Something Borrowed**_**`. This is going to be a 5-parter (for those who have read my other stories, I actually mean it this time :P) So enjoy and review everyone!**

**P.S. This is a rather small, kind of prologue-ish chapter. Stay tuned for when the fun stuff begins :)**

**Chapter 1: Flattery & Birthdays**

**Friday Night – 7:00 p.m.**

"I still can't believe that you want to celebrate your 39th birthday in a _bar!" _Scully cried as the two FBI Agents entered the restaurant/bar across the street from the J. Edgar Hoover building. Mulder just shrugged as the two headed towards bar, where people were already beginning to gather.

Which isn't too much of a shock; it was after all already 7 p.m. on a Friday night.

"No, seriously Mulder. I don't know about you, but on my birthday I like to hang out in front of the fire, have a cup of wine, read a book or hang out with my family and friends. You on the other hand—"

"To be totally honest Scully, I'd rather be with you here then at my place all alone." Mulder said seriously, making Scully roll her eyes. _Him and his flattery…_

"What, so you rather be with me drinking booze then sitting at home reading _Celebrity Skin_?" Scully teased with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the bar counter.

"Of course." Mulder scoffed. He could think of many other snarky remarks of course, but they all led to a smack in the head from his feminist partner. So he settled with saying the truth.

"But isn't that a direct violation to the pervert code?" Scully asked with a teasing smile. Despite the fact the joke was as his expense, Mulder was happy to see she was loosening up and having fun. He was also especiallyhappy to see that smile of hers.

"Nope. It's not a direct violation as long as there's some possibility of some…_touching…_with the other individual." Mulder said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Scully just scoffed and gave him her best '_You wish' _face.

"Relax Scully; I'm just messing with you. Now go get us a good table near the back—" Scully gave him a raised eyebrow, "for _privacy_, so we can _talk _in peace." Scully gave him another look (this time it said '_Yeah, right')_, but she did what he asked.

A minute later, Scully found the perfect spot; it was a tiny table, made for two but big enough to fit multiple empty glasses. It had a the perfect amount of light (bright enough to see each other but low enough so it made them look like a couple—which makes people leave them alone) and it was near enough to the door for a quick getaway but far away enough so they won't feel the fall chill every time the door opens.

Scully sat down thankfully, happy to get off her feet, and took off her jacket to show off her new white blouse. She was relieved it was finally Friday; it was a tough week and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and snooze all of Saturday away.

But it was Mulder's birthday and since she hadn't exactly prepared anything for him, the least she could do was buy him a couple of rounds of his favourite alcohol.

…Wait a minute…where _is _Mulder with his couple of rounds of his favourite alcohol?

She twisted around to look at the bar and her eyes practically popped out of her head at what she found. It wasn't at the fact that somehow the crowd had doubled since they'd entered the bar 5 minutes ago, or the fact that Mulder was _just _getting his drink…but that there was this (how was Scully to describe this woman yet still remain a lady?)…_busty _woman, practically _ogling _her partner! The woman was eyeing Mulder like a coyote would eye her prey.

_How can Mulder not notice that? _Scully thought is shock as her partner didn't even pass a glance at the little sl—woman at the bar? Who's obviously all alone and looking for a good time? _He obviously just hasn't noticed her yet, _Scully thought, _I mean, Mulder would totally eat her up—excuse my pun—and spit her out._

"You alright?"

Scully gasped and looked up to see Mulder standing before her, his beer in one hand and her white wine in the other. He was looking concerned—which makes sense since she'd been staring into space with her mouth open like a dead fish.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Mulder gave her a look (the same look she gave him before going to find a table) but let her have her way and handed her her drink.

"Thanks Mulder. I can't believe you remembered my drink." Scully said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, duh. I mean, what, we've known each other…6 years?" Mulder said with a roll of his eyes, sitting down and taking a sip of his beer.

"True." Scully said, taking a delicate sip of her wine.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Drunkenness and Getting Home

**Chapter 2: Drunkenness and Getting Home**

**Friday Night – 9:30 p.m.**

Two glasses of wine, one beer and a lot of laughter later (and of course a loud chorus of 'Only the Good Die Young' by Billy Joel from the occupants in the bar and Mulder); the duo was yet again found ordering another round. Well, Mulder was ordering _Scully_ another round. You see, Mulder's birthday present to himself was the chance to see Scully drunk, something that Mulder can look back on and use for future jokes and arguments. It was the greatest birthday present he could ever get…_other than the obvious. _Mulder thought sadly as he looked over to their table.

There Scully sat, lovely as a princess yet as strong as a mountain. Her eyes shone brightly and her cheeks were a lovely shade of red that reminded Mulder of a soft rose petal, something that made Mulder smile. Mulder could always count on Scully to be soft yet strong.

_Woah, maybe I'm getting drunk. Better stick with Ginger Ale. _He thought as he eyed the white wine in his hand. He just shook his head and grabbed the Ginger Ale the bartender was offering him.

He walked as quickly as he could towards their table without spilling the drinks. Thankfully not one drop was spilt, something that made Mulder grin.

"Here you go." Mulder said happily as he placed Scully's white wine in front of her. She let a soft giggle before taking the stem of the glass in her hand and rotating the glass slowly. "Mulder, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, of course not." Mulder said with a small guilty grin, making Scully laugh and take a sip of her wine. And she barely swallowed that sip before bursting into giggles again, making Mulder raise his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

Scully let out one more soft giggle before whispering, "There's a rather _busty _lady at the bar. She's been eyeing you _all evening. _And it's entertaining to see her vying for your attention every time you go to the bar. But thankfully you always come back to this table, making her glare at me and making me feel like—like a Queen." Scully said happily, surprising Mulder with her honesty.

Mulder frowned and looked towards the bar, only to see that Scully was right; a busty blonde was staring at him from her place at the bar. When she noticed she finally got his attention she gave him a smile and wink, and she indicated for him to come over.

Mulder didn't even consider going over there before crying out, loud enough for the whole bar to hear, "Look lady, my girlfriend is feeling uncomfortable with you staring at us. Can you please go find someone else to screw over?"

"_Mulder!"_ Scully squealed before beginning to giggle loudly. At her obnoxious giggles, Mulder couldn't help but answer with some of his own laughs. This only made Scully giggle louder, which made Mulder laugh harder. From there the two laughed their asses off until they were nearly on the floor and everyone was staring at them. And they only stopped when Scully sobered up the slightest bit and opened her mouth to say something.

"Mulder, you shouldn't have done that. I mean, she was hot. And you're hot. And hot people like to hang out and do the naked pretzel. I would've understood." Scully said with a shrug, though Mulder could see the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes.

For a second, Mulder was in shock. All he could think was '_What the fuck?' _How could Scully not know…How could Scully think…How…His mind was just at a standstill. Nothing made sense to him. His beautiful, wonderful Scully couldn't possibly think she wasn't hot? Or that he'd ditch her for some random fuck? She couldn't have thought that low of him? Or maybe, just maybe, she was just an insecure woman. A woman who didn't think she was ugly but not amazingly pretty either…

"No Scully you're right," Mulder finally answered, earning a surprised glance from Scully, "You're right…She was hot. And yeah, she was interested and I could've probably easily left the bar with her…but you see if I left with her, I would've been leaving with a woman worth far less than the woman I came with."

"…What?" Scully asked, sobering a little. He could tell though she was still a little drunk, therefore she probably wasn't _totally _getting what he was telling her.

"You see, _she_ is hot…but _you _are beautiful. And if I left with her, I would've been settling for less." Mulder said, leaning close to her. Scully seemed momentarily shocked, before shaking her head slightly and smiling at him. Mulder took this as a good thing and went to take a sip of his Ginger Ale.

That was, until he saw it.

He saw a glimmer of something he saw regularly; the glimmer he got when he told her about his theories, the glimmer he got when he said something stupid like when he told her he loved her after he got off the '_Queen Anne'_…it was a glimmer of disbelief. This sparked a mirrored glimmer of disbelief in his eyes.

"Scully? I'm _serious._" Mulder cried indignantly.

"You're _drunk_." Scully pointed out, taking another sip of her wine.

"No Scully. I'm pretty sober for a guy who has had a few drinks. And I'm totally fucking serious." Mulder cried. Scully just rolled her eyes and took a rather large sip of her wine.

Mulder on the other hand sat across from her in absolute shock and bewilderment. "Scully…I thought you were one of those women that knew she was beautiful. One of those women that knew it yet didn't flaunt it. In fact, I thought you're one of those women who's beautiful yet doesn't want to be thought of as _just _that." Mulder said, frowning in confusion.

"Depends on my mood." She just answered honestly, giving a small shrug.

Mulder scoffed, sat back and looked at the drunken woman sitting across from her. This was not what he had planned on getting when he thought of the devious plan to get her drunk. He thought maybe she'd do something silly, and act like the anti-Scully, or at worst act in such a way that it'd give some leverage over her for their next fight or banter. Not this…not the utmost truth from his best friend.

_Well, this will not do…_

"C'mon Scully, let's go home…"

"What? Come on…it's your _birthday!_ We shouldn't have to leave because I'm being stupid." Scully cried defiantly.

"Nope, we're leaving…and not because of you…it's because I actually want to leave." Mulder said patiently.

"Promise?" Scully pouted.

"Yep." Mulder smiled, getting up out of his stall.

"Okay…"Scully nodded, grabbing her coat. She, as gracefully as she could muster under the circumstances, slipped into her jacket and then attempted to stand up. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that (despite how sober she had suddenly become because of the serious turn the conversation took between the two) she was actually quite tipsy. Fortunately, Mulder was there to catch her before she could fall on her ass. Something that Scully was quite grateful for.

"Thanks Mulder." She said with a smile that practically melted the poor guy. But, he tried desperately to hide it. And when that didn't work he distracted her, something that did work. "Hey Scully, think you can get to the door by yourself with those tiny pegs of yours?"

Scully huffed before pushing Mulder's hands off her (which just happened to be around her waist), "I can do so, _by myself._ But thanks for the offer _macho man._"

Mulder just smiled affectionately as Scully began to walk ever-so-slowly towards the door that was barely 5 feet away. He had to say; he wasn't jealous of how she'd feel in the morning, if she couldn't do something as simple as walking to the door normally.

Scully on the other hand was putting her whole self into focusing on getting out the door in one piece and without falling. After all, she was drunk, but the last thing she wanted was Mulder laughing at her drunkenness.

It was about 5 minutes of this (with Mulder smiling and Scully focusing on getting to the door that seemed to be getting farther and farther away with every step) before Mulder went '_To hell with it' _and strode forward. Scully didn't even see him coming before it was too late; she suddenly found herself in his snug arms.

"Mulder!" Scully squealed as everything began to sway underneath her. She grabbed Mulder for dear life, begging God to not let him drop her. Mulder on the other hand was laughing heartily.

"Relax Scully; I'm just carrying you to my car." He laughed as she nodded a thank you to the people who politely opened the door for him.

"And then…?" Scully trailed off as they crossed the dark parking lot.

"I'm going to drive you to your place and then I'll go back to mine."

"But—my car—?"

"I'll drive you back here tomorrow sometime and we'll get your car."

"But—but you're drunk. You shouldn't be driving." Scully cried, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah? And you should? Neither of us is _truly _sober. And besides, out of the two of us, I'm the soberest." Mulder shrugged as they finally made it to the car. Mulder let her legs down gently and helped her stand until he was sure she wouldn't fall face first into the cement. After all, he wouldn't want her to scratch her pretty face.

"I'm not _that _drunk!" Scully protested, knowing every word she uttered was probably a lie. Because even she had to admit, he was the one that can walk in a straight line out of the two of them.

"_Right _Scully. Because you almost falling on your ass in the bar indicates soberness." Mulder cried with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Scully huffed and crossed her arms, but didn't say anything back. He was right of course. But the thing was, she hated being wrong. And she was wrong entirely too often for her liking.

"There. Now get right on in." Mulder said in satisfaction as he opened the passenger-side door for her. _What a gentleman…_Scully mused as she slipped in without incident…_Or it could be I'm drunk and he's afraid I'll ram my head into the door in the attempt to open it._

Mulder carefully closed the door behind her and was quick to get into the driver's seat. As he settled in, he couldn't help but slightly smile at Scully, who was leaning against the passenger-side door with her forehead on the cold window. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep.

"Are we leaving soon? I want to go home." Scully moaned slightly, startling Mulder slightly, but he shook it off. Mulder could tell she was beginning to feel the sickness of drinking too much and he felt both pity and guilt; pity for her and the guilt of knowing he put her that way.

"Yep, we're going. Just hang on tight."

**Ooh, some hint of MSR! :D But not quite yet…will Mulder and Scully ever confess? You'll see…next chapter! :D (maybe :P)**


	3. Embarrassment and I Love You's

**Hey :) Sorry for the lack of an update. I've just been really sick lately and when I haven't been sick I've been busy so :P Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3: Embarrassment and I love you's**

**Friday Night – 10:20 p.m.**

It took longer than usual to get to Scully's place, but that's probably because Mulder was putting his whole self into getting them both home in one piece. Because he would hate himself if he hurt Scully or his faithful car.

But they made it in one piece and Mulder congratulated himself for getting the job done as Scully unbuckled herself. "Thanks Mulder, I had a good time." Scully whispered as she went to open her door. Her face though contradicted what her words just told him. Her face was full of sickness and dread.

"You want some help up to your apartment?" Mulder asked worriedly.

"Nope, I'm fine." She sighed as she got out of the car.

Mulder tightly smiled; even when drunk, his Scully was still as independent as always. Even when it's not good for her.

"Goodnight…see you tomorrow I guess." Scully muttered when she had gotten out of the car and righted herself without falling on her ass. "For sure." Mulder smiled. Scully nodded, shut the door and turned towards her building to begin the treacherous journey to her awaiting bed.

When she didn't hear Mulder driving away right away like she thought she would, she turned her head behind her and caught him looking at her. But he didn't embarrassingly turn away—instead he grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. She just rolled her eyes and determinedly began walking towards her building. She knew why he was still there, idling beside the sidewalk…he was waiting for her to fall or to pass out or _something._ Something to make him swoop in like her knight in shining armour and save her from her drunkenness. But she was an independent woman and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She wasn't going to give up.

This plan actually went quite well…until she got to the doors to her building. When the door wouldn't open the first time to her yanking hands, she stood there for a few seconds, clueless—until she remembered she needed a key to get in. She pulled out her building key and went to put it in the lock…but she missed the key hole. She missed it another try after that and another try after that and another…the fucking key refused to get in!

"Need some help stranger?"

Scully gasped as Mulder came up behind her and swiftly stole her key. "Mulder! I can do this on my own! I just need more time—"

"Scully, you've been standing here for 2 minutes trying to get the key in the keyhole." Mulder said patiently, gently pushing her out of his way to get to the lock.

"Well…the key's reluctant to get in." Scully explained, crossing her arms and pouting. Now, imagine how mortified she was when Mulder got the key in on his first try. And this was doubled when Mulder gave her a wide smile as he opened the door.

"Shut up." Scully grumbled as she shoved him slightly and walked past him. "But I didn't say anything." Mulder said, feigning innocence. Scully just sighed and walked with her head held high to her apartment door. It wasn't until she got to her apartment door did she realize with a flush that Mulder still had her keys. Knowing he was probably behind her, she turned with her hands on her hips to see Mulder casually walking down her hallway. He was smiling softly and walking at his own pace (which was quite slow).

"Mulder." Scully warned, holding up a threatening finger.

"Alright, alright." Mulder shrugged, crossing the rest of the hallway quickly with his long lanky legs. From there he casually unlocked her door and pushed it open with one hand, grinning at her all the while. She just scoffed and walked right in, shedding her coat as she did so. Mulder walked in right behind her, knowing an invitation wasn't needed. After knowing each other several years, they both just assumed they were invited anytime and all the time.

Scully, not quite happy with Mulder but knowing it was in both of their best interests, called out behind her as she walked to her bedroom, "You can sleep in the spare bedroom. Extra blankets are—"

"In the closet nearest the bathroom, I remember. I've slept over here so many times yet you seemed to forget that." Mulder cried as he entered the room that has been dubbed—for the most part—_his _room (after all, he did have his own drawer). He closed the door gently behind him and shook his head adoringly as he heard Scully muttering angry words about him from her room.

Meanwhile, Scully was doing just that. Ranting under her breath about her best friend. She did so until she realized that she was practically ripping her clothes from her body. _Calm down. _Scully soothed herself as she walked into her private bathroom. She splashed some freezing water over her face, hoping to sober herself a bit, before returning to her room to change into her PJ's.

And just as she was slipping on her wool socks—the finishing touches of her night clothes—she could've sworn she heard Mulder singing 'Only the Good Die Young' from the other room. _This'll be a long night…_she thought as she hung her head in her hands.

~~**::**~~

"Hey Scully, before, when you were talking about hotness and me hooking up with Big Hooters…did I hear you correctly? Did you call me hot?" Mulder asked as he suddenly barged into Scully's room with a toothbrush in hand.

Scully was just settling for bed before this rude intrusion and she couldn't help but quickly putting up a defence. "No, of course not—"

"No, I think I heard you correctly say, _'Mulder, you shouldn't have done that. I mean, she was hot. And you're hot. And hot people like to hang out'_—"

"So?" Scully cried out, annoyed. Annoyed at both Mulder's nasally 'girl' voice and at Mulder catching her big whoopsies. She had never meant to say that…it just came out. She was at the height of her drunkenness and she had no filtering system at that moment. Which is exactly what she told Mulder.

But of course Mulder still wouldn't let it go.

"So, you really think I'm hot? You know, you wouldn't need a filtering system if you think of me so highly." Mulder teased.

"Yes I do, because there are some other not-so-nice things I think too." Scully warned, getting into her bed.

"Yeah yeah…admit it, you think I'm hot. You think I'm sexy, you think I'm attractive, you think I'm—" Mulder sang teasingly, beginning to slightly dance in his place in the doorway.

"Yes! Okay! You're hot!" Scully cried in frustration, hiding her blushing face in her blanket. A silent pause followed and for a second Scully regretted letting the truth of how she felt slip—but then she felt Mulder sit on the bed with her and gently touch her calf.

"You know that's okay right? I mean, I think you're absolutely _gorgeous. _That's not a crime now is it?" Scully shook her head from underneath the covers, reassuring Mulder that she was still listening. "See, if that's not a crime, then thinking me hot is _definitely _not one. You're a woman. I'm a man. It's natural." Scully sighed, because _yet again _he was right. Knowing this, she peeled the covers from her face and sat up to face Mulder. Mulder gave her his boyish smile, giving her his '_There's-my-girl' _look he gave ever-so-rarely. She just smiled slightly before giving him a small hug, which he returned.

"I love you." Scully whispered unthinkingly into his shoulder. When she realized her mistake, she prayed that his shoulder had muffled it enough that he didn't hear it. But by the stiffening of his body and the sigh she felt on her neck she knew he did. Normally she'd instantly apologize, that it was an act that was brought on by her drunkenness, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. She meant it, so by apologizing she'd be apologizing for feeling that way.

"I love you too."

Scully sighed gratefully into his shoulder, relieved that he'd taken her confession in stride. But before she could feel that much relief, it vanished into thin air it seemed when she realized awkwardness was settling in. She didn't let it settle though, because she quickly pulled away from Mulder's warm arms and relaxed back into her covers (not quite looking Mulder in the eye may I add).

"It's getting late. We should go to bed."

"Okay." Mulder sighed, looking disappointed. He leaned over and turned off her bedside light so they were shrouded in darkness before getting up and slowly walking to the door. As he did Scully knew she couldn't leave it like this, couldn't end her day like this. She'd probably never sleep. So she did the only thing she could.

"Mulder."

Mulder slightly turned towards her, "Yes?"

"C-Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Mulder said confidently, turning fully so he was facing towards her voice.

"When I was a teenager, I…I always used to have this scenario in my head. When I'd tell someone that I didn't think of myself as beautiful, the man I would've told would kiss me passionately. And when I asked what he was doing he'd tell me that he would kiss me until I felt beautiful and wanted." Scully blushed red into the darkness. She had no idea what possessed her to say such a thing, but all she knew was that he should hear the story. And now that she finished it, she had no idea why he needed to hear it.

She heard Mulder sigh into the darkness, and for a split second she feared that he thought of her as foolish…but then she heard him stride forward in the dark to her bedside. She felt rather then saw him stop near her head and she felt him move forward until she could feel his breath against her face. For a brief moment she thought he was going to _finally _kiss her…but instead of a long-awaited kiss she felt his lips briefly touch her forehead.

"In time…If you still feel this way in the morning, tell me this story again and we'll finally get what we've been waiting for."

Scully wanted to cry in frustration and force him to kiss her…but she knew where he was coming from. Earlier, she was drunk enough to tell him that she thought him hot…no doubt he still thought of her as drunk enough to want him to kiss her. So she just nodded against his lips and she swore she felt his lips curl up into a smile.

"Goodnight Scully. Don't let the gray little aliens bite."

Scully smiled and whispered a goodnight. She just loved that no matter what happened, he was still the same Mulder through and through.


	4. Irish Coffees and 'That Agent Man'

**Chapter 4: Irish Coffees and 'That Agent Man'**

**Saturday Morning – 10:04 a.m.**

"Good morning beautiful." Mulder said cheerfully as he entered the dining room the next morning. Scully was already sitting at the dining room table with a bottle of Aspirin and a wet cloth beside her elbow and garbage bucket at her feet. Scully moaned into her coffee cup and by the looks of things she had the hangover from hell. Mulder couldn't help but be happy about this—better her then him.

"Does my little ray of sunshine have a hangover?"

Scully pulled her coffee cup from her lips and gave Mulder the coldest glare he had ever seen anyone do. From this he knew it was his cue to get out of her line of sight. "Did you make enough coffee for two, honeybee?"

"I originally did…but I think I drank your cup." Scully mumbled, sounding not at all guilty as she looked at the empty cup in front of her.

"Great. I'll just make another pot." Mulder sighed as he busied around her kitchen. It amazed Scully slightly that he seemed to know where everything was by heart. She kept forgetting that he probably knew her place as well as he knew his.

"So…how are you feeling?" Mulder smirked as he entered the dining room and sat at the dining room table.

Scully gave him another small glare before laying her head on her crossed arms. "Not well…"

"Well, here…" Mulder muttered as he began to gently massage the back of Scully's head and her neck. Scully moaned again, this time in pleasure, a noise that made Mulder quite…uncomfortable. But he couldn't stop himself…Scully needed this. She was in pain because of him; therefore it was the least he could do.

They both sat there for quite awhile, waiting for the coffee to brew, with Mulder massaging the back of Scully's head and Scully practically falling asleep from the peace and pleasure she was experiencing. _Mulder's amazing at this…_Scully thought. But she would never tell him so, afraid that it'd get awkward and he'd stop his ministrations. That thought alone was worse than the hangover she was experiencing.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours (but what was really half an hour) before Scully reluctantly whispered, "The coffee's probably finished now."

Mulder nodded, not saying a word, and got up reluctantly to walk over to the kitchen. An action that neither person wanted, but knew had to happen sometime. Mulder poured himself a cup of coffee and added the necessary condiments (3 lumps of sugar and a little bit of milk) to it and then walked back out into the dining room area to pour some coffee for Scully, something he knew she would appreciate.

He was correct of course, according to the grateful, "Thank you" he got from Scully when he poured some into her empty cup. From there he went to put in her regular condiments into her coffee, but before he could she pulled the cup close to her as if she was protecting it.

"None for me thanks. I like black coffee on hangover mornings." She muttered before taking a sip. This warranted a grimace from both parties as she swallowed the hot coffee quickly.

"Be careful Scully, the coffee's right out of the pot." Mulder warned too late. But Scully didn't seem to care as she took another sip. "Black and hot coffee is horrid enough to distract me from my hangover. Works every time." Scully explained after she gulped down another sip. "But black coffee is…gross." Mulder grimaced as Scully took another sip.

"That's the point doofus." Scully muttered into her cup as she took another greedy sip. "Sorry I asked." Mulder muttered as he brought the coffee pot and condiments back into the kitchen.

When everything was as it should be, Mulder entered the dining room again to see Scully halfway finished with her coffee. But by the looks of it, she didn't seem quick to finish it. She practically pushed the cup away when she realized how quickly she was drinking out of it.

"You want to know what my hangover remedy is?" Mulder asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"What?" Scully asked, only looking half interested. Mulder held up a finger as he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge. Scully did not see this hidden item until it and Mulder were right in front of her face. When she took a good at it, she felt like scoffing, laughing and shaking her head.

"Beer? Seriously?" she asked, settling on disbelief.

"Yep." Mulder grinned.

"Well…you're crazy." Scully mumbled, laying her head back down on her forearms.

"C'mon Scully…it's called fighting fire with fire. It's keep your friends close but your enemies closer. It's when you can't beat 'em, join 'em. You can't fight logic Scully." Mulder cried, sitting down beside her.

Scully's response was lifting her head, rolling her eyes at him and then laying her head back down. "It's called stupidity. Besides I think I'll just keep to my coffee thanks_._" Scully said, her voice slightly muffled by her arms.

"You know, I could always make it an Irish coffee."

Scully glared at him.

"Okay, okay, no Irish coffee for you." Mulder shrugged, placing the unopened beer in the middle of the table.

"Ugh, why didn't I just keep to my regular plan?" Scully moaned into her arms a couple minutes later after silence had taken over the apartment.

"What?" Mulder asked, curious.

"I had this plan from last year that I'd do 3 things for you for your next birthday; I'd _remember_ it, I'd have planned present for you and I'd make sure you enjoyed your birthday. But that all went to shit since I forgot your birthday." Scully muttered, sitting up again.

"Scully…you know it's okay right? I mean, it's not like I remember your birthday every year." He shrugged, feeling bad that he caused her stress.

"I know…but I'm one of those people who likes remembering these things. So imagine my surprise that I have to here from my _colleagues _that it's your birthday." Scully shook her head, before suddenly giggling.

"What?" Mulder asked, getting a sense of déjà vu.

"Well, I remember freaking out so bad when I found out. So I actually hid in the bathroom—that's why I was unusually late—and tried to figure out what the hell to get you. One of my first ideas was to get you a tie, but then I realized how stupid that was since you already have too many ties. Another one was an alien bobble head from that weird store near that gym you like to go to. But my worst idea was—" Scully giggled yet again, making Mulder both equally interested and confused.

"My worst idea was getting you a—a basket of porn." Scully giggled, making Mulder both grin and shake his head.

"Really Scully? A basket of porn?"

"Well yeah!" Scully laughed, "It's no secret you're into those things. It was that or maybe getting you some subscriptions to some porn magazines or something to that extent."

"Well, Miss Scully, I never!" Mulder cried in fake shock.

"It was a moment when I honestly couldn't think of anything to get you. Porn subscriptions were the only thing I could think of."

"Well, that would be a useless gift."

"Why?" Scully asked.

"Because I've already subscribed to all of magazines out there."

Scully couldn't contain the giggle that rose to her mouth. She found herself giggling quite a lot actually when they wouldn't stop. She actually began to giggle so much that Mulder ended up joining with his big boisterous laugh. In the end they ended up laughing so hard that by the time they finished they both had the goofiest smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday Fox." Scully smiled. Mulder suddenly couldn't help but wish she'd smile at him like that forever.

"Thanks Dana." Mulder whispered, still grinning. And it wasn't until that moment that the two realized how close they had gotten in their fit of laughter. Neither made a move to part though. Instead, they remained close and gazed into each other's eyes.

The two drew closer with every heartbeat and before either knew it they were just a breath apart. They were so close they were sharing the same air and Mulder's impeccably styled hair scarcely touched Scully's forehead. They were just a centimetre apart…

_**Ring!...Ringgg!...RING!**_

Scully jumped slightly, while Mulder just chuckled and turned his head towards Scully phone, which was ringing just a few feet from them. The repeating _ring _was blaring in their ears and Scully's ears felt like they would explode from the pounding the ringing caused…but she couldn't bring herself to move. It was like her body was frozen in place. She couldn't move her face away from Mulder's, whose face had finally turned back away from the phone and into its rightful place (a hint: that rightful place was a few inches from Scully's lips)

As the phone continued to ring, the duos face went back to their original positions. Again, the two were barely a centimetre apart. Scully's fiery hair tickled Mulder's chin and nose met nose. The only reason why the two weren't kissing at the moment was because Scully refused to push too hard and Mulder wanted to see how much Scully wanted him, to see if she would make the first move.

Finally, as the phone gave one last final ring, both Mulder and Scully decided to go for it, they both had wanted it for way too long to wait any longer. Their lips touched ever so slightly and Mulder was reminded of a feather gently touching his skin when Scully's outgoing message echoed throughout the apartment.

"_Hello, this is Dana Scully. I'm not at home right now so please leave a message."_

Mulder grinned ever so lightly into Scully's feather-light kiss. _Typical Scully to leave such a detached message. I'll have to get her to change that…_

Scully on the other hand was sort of freaking out. She couldn't believe how close she was to kissing Mulder! (Technically, what they were doing right now wasn't kissing because their lips were barely touching) _Well, here goes…_Scully thought, readying to make their touch a full-out kiss. That was until…

"_Hello Dana! It's your mother. Ugh, you told me you'd be home and waiting for my call this morning!...Oh well, please call me back. I want to hear all about that date you had with that Agent man."_

The two Agents froze.

**Dun dun dun dun! :D Cliffhanger!**

**Okay, announcement time: this story might be 1 or 2 chapters longer then thought. I originally wrote out the story with a plan of 5 chapters and I even got to the end...but then I realized there was something I never added that I wanted in. So, one more chapter for you guys :)**

**Be patient until next chapter :D**

**P.S. Review pretty please :) *gives a Mulder pout***


	5. Forgiveness and Stuff

**Oh, since I haven't done a disclaimer yet, I'll do one now: I don't own Mulder or Scully—they belong to Chris Carter (lucky bastard :P) but I do own the plot line and 'that Agent man' aka Agent Cochran Hugen (I don't think I'm proud of owning him :P If I owned Mulder on the other hand… :D)**

**P.S. This is kind of a long chapter, so hang on tight :)**

_**Recap:**_

"_Hello Dana! It's your mother. Ugh, you told me you'd be home and waiting for my call this morning!...Oh well, please call me back. I want to hear all about that date you had with that Agent man."_

_The two Agents froze._

Almost immediately Mulder pulled away from Scully's lips with a puzzled look.

Mulder's mind was reeling at the words 'date' and 'that Agent man' in the same sentence.

Scully's face had the look of a deer caught in a pair of headlights. She looked like she could vomit.

Because of the fact that they were both quite distracted, neither of them heard the rest of Maggie Scully's message that spoke of love for Scully and her promise of calling later if Scully didn't call later on.

The loud beep that followed the phone message seemed to unfreeze the two. One of Scully's hands went quickly to her stomach and another to her forehead. She could barely believe her luck; just as her and the man of her dreams were going to kiss fully and live happily ever after, her _mother _of all people had to interrupt that and tell the man she was about to kiss that she recently had went on a date with another man.

"So…um…did I hear that right?...Did you go out on a date with someone from the FBI recently?" Mulder asked, looking dazed and confused, as if someone had just sucker-punched him the stomach out of nowhere.

"Um…well…" Scully muttered looking at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to tell him anything.

"Did you?" Mulder asked with a flash of what looked like betrayal in his eyes.

"I…I kind of…" Scully said with a tiny shrug, looking up for a second before looking back down at the floor.

"Really?...And who was this? And why didn't you tell me?" Mulder asked, looking a second from throwing either a jealous fit or a betrayed puppy look her way.

"You um, know him. His name is—"

"It better not be Skinner!" Mulder cried, pointing at her with his pointer finger.

"Nope, it's not Skinner. His name is Cochran…Agent Cochran Hugen."

Mulder's eyes widened considerably and he seemed to finally decide to pull of both a jealous rage and a hurt puppy look. It worked for him, because Scully honestly wanted to jump off a cliff for hurting him.

"_Agent Hugen! _That jerk who's always making passes at you and who we both agreed seems like a total jag-off?"

"That 'jag-off' as you prefer asked me out a week ago and since I haven't exactly been on a date in awhile I agreed. I agreed and we went out once on Wednesday night—"

"Look, I don't want to hear the details. In fact, go call your mother and tell her those. I'll be in my room." Mulder whispered dangerously, leaving the table without so much as a by-your-leave and quickly walked over to 'his room'. He then walked inside almost silently and slammed the door behind him.

Scully sighed sullenly and dropped her face into her hands. All she could think was; _We were so close…_

~~**::**~~

**Saturday Morning – 11:41 a.m.**

Scully felt like she had been sitting there staring into space forever, but logically she knew it had probably been only half an hour.

About an hour ago—a little time after Mulder stormed from the room—Scully decided to move from the dining table to the couch so she could wait and get ready to corner Mulder the moment he left his room. He needed to know what she _really _felt about that date from a few days ago…but Mulder was obviously being stubborn, because she`d been sitting here for about half an hour to forty-five minutes yet he was in no show.

Impatient and slightly upset, Scully got up swiftly from the couch. She _had _to see what Mulder was up to. She walked over to her guest room and gently knocked on the door, deciding to be polite. "Mulder?"

"What?" came the irritated answer.

"Well…you've been in there for awhile. And I'm kind of getting worried." answered Scully, fidgeting nervously.

"Why? You shouldn't be."

"Well…"

"Just leave me alone Scully." cried Mulder.

"But—this is _my_ house! And in all technicalities you're in_ my_ room! So I'm coming in—" Scully went to open the door, when…

"You've _locked me out?" _Scully practically screeched, very angry now.

Mulder chose not to answer her.

"I can't believe you've locked me out! Well fine then! Stay in there like a big old baby! After all, I wouldn't expect courage from _you!_" Scully cried in false rage. In truth she didn't believe even one of the words coming out of her mouth; Mulder's proved on more than one occasion he's one of the bravest men in the world, and he was hardly a baby…but Scully knew Mulder well enough to know that if anything, anger would propel him out of the room he's locked himself in.

Silence came from Mulder's direction and Scully was honestly afraid she'd have to repeat what she said when, "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to trick me out of the room! Well, it's not going to work."

Scully exhaled in frustration and banged the door one last fitful pound before giving up and dropping back onto her couch. Well, if he was going to be stubborn, then she was going to be too!

~~**::**~~

**Saturday Afternoon – 4:14 p.m.**

It's been 4 and a half hours…yet Mulder was still refusing to come out. He was more stubborn then Scully had anticipated; so stubborn that he hasn't even left that room to go to the bathroom.

Scully was at her wit's end. She had never expected this of Mulder; she never expected how jealous he could be. She had never really seen a jealous Mulder (at least that she knew of). If had ever been jealous around her, then he was pretty good at hiding out. But today…he was not so good at hiding it for some reason.

_He's probably angry because we were so close…but then this happened. Same reason I'm angry. _Scully thought, closing the novel she was reading a couple of minutes ago but was abandoned when she got lost in her thoughts. She sighed dejectedly as she placed the novel on the coffee table in front of her. She hated that this was happening. Six years of stolen glances and electric touches and sexual tension…all of that built up to this. And they were just an inch from complete nirvana…

But then that stupid phone call came in, and now they were back to square one.

Scully clenched her fists at the sudden onslaught of anger she felt. She couldn't believe after all that talking and all that sexual tension between them, they were back to the place where they were just friends having a disagreement.

_Well…I'm not going to settle with that._

Scully jumped off her couch and stormed over to her guest room, her fists still clenched. She barely had time to think about her actions before she lifted her fist and began banging on the door in front of her.

"Fox. William. Mulder! You unlock this door _now!_"

Complete silence came from the other side of the door.

"Fox, _do not_ test me! I will shoot this fucking doorknob if you don't open this door in 5 seconds!"

More complete silence came from the other side of the door.

"5…"

Silence…

"4…"

Silence…

"3…Mulder, I'm totally serious…"

Silence…

"2…"

Shuffling from within his room. Her ears perked up and she laid her ear gently against the door. By the sound of it he was moving inside the room…his footsteps were barely muffled by the carpet…the sound was getting nearer and nearer to the door…

"1 and a half…"

The shuffling suddenly became quick as, by the sounds of it, Mulder took her word as face value. He quickly stepped up to the door, moved something and then quickly backed away again. With raised eyebrows she unclenched one of her fists and twisted the doorknob. The doorknob now twisted and the door opened with a breeze.

"Good choice." She said, referring to him letting her in, as she entered the doorway. She stood there and took in the room before her. Thankfully when enraged Mulder hadn't thrown anything or ripped anything (she didn't know why that surprised her; Mulder was always a very considerate house guest). The man in question was lying on the guestroom bed with his hands linked behind his head. He was the very picture of nonchalance. A wooden chair was near the door and she put together instantly that this was indeed the "lock" that had kept her door from opening.

Scully rolled her eyes and had to congratulate Mulder on his efficiency. There's no lock on the door to her guest bedroom, so he improvised with what he had.

"Chair. Clever." Scully said, motioning to the chair.

"Thanks." Mulder muttered, sounding like he was trying very hard to hide his smugness at outsmarting her.

"Welcome…so, may I ask why you locked me out of my own room?" Scully asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Technically," Mulder said, lifting a finger at Scully (earning a roll of the eyes on her part), "I've stayed in this room _so _many times it should be counted as my room. Therefore, I have the right to lock you out of _my _room. And therefore therefore, you are_ trespassing _in _my _room."

"Help me pay the rent Mulder and I'll even paint your name on the door. Now seriously, answer my question."

Mulder gave a dramatic sigh and roll of his eyes before sitting up and saying, "I simply want to ponder my thoughts without you in the room."

Slightly hurt, Scully said, "Why would you need to do that?"

Mulder gave a shrug as his answer. Scully was slightly put off by the lack of guilt for hurting her, but she guessed she deserved it for not telling him about her date (even if it wasn't any of his business).

"Look Mulder," said Scully, getting frustrated with him, "I just came in here to tell you to stop acting like this—"

"Like what?" Mulder asked, looking curious and slightly angry at the same time.

"Like a petulant child! Now, I also came in here to tell you what you cut me off from saying by acting like _this!_" Scully cried, indicating to Mulder. When she got no reaction from Mulder except the clenching of his teeth, Scully continued, "I went to supper with Agent Hugen on Wednesday night—"

"So I heard." Mulder said grumpily, crossing his arms and leaning against the headboard again. Scully just sighed and moved over to Mulder's bed. She went on his other side and sat gently on the empty side of the bed. Mulder made no indication that he cared for what she did; all he did to even acknowledge her was to turn slightly in her direction, though only very slightly—enough to make sure she knew he was listening but slightly enough to insult her somewhat.

"Anyways…I went to supper, but _nothing happened. _I felt nothing for him, I didn't like him, I didn't even enjoy myself."

Mulder's head turned a little bit more towards her. He seemed curious, which she took as a good thing.

"Believe it or not—which I know will be hard for you—I actually escaped early because I thought the guy too much of a pompous jerk…"

Mulder's lips twitched and Scully couldn't help but smile in return. It was working. She was getting through to him, getting past his stubbornness and reaching his heart. And she wasn't even lying either—she did have a _horrible _time. She honestly had no idea what possessed her to go. The only thing good about the night was she got a free meal from it (only a soup, half a sub sandwich and a glass of wine—she escaped before the dessert menus came out).

"The reason I didn't tell you…was because I was truly, totally embarrassed. I mean, I knew the moment I complained about my date with him, you'd probably make fun of me for even agreeing to go in the first place. Or you'd at the very least tell me 'I told you so'." Scully said, looking down at her hands. They were slightly shaking. To hide it she wrung her hands out nervously and bit her lip.

She kept at this for a little while, even after she finished her speech. She twitched and bit her lip and wrung her hands, and kept at it until finally, after what felt like hours of waiting for Mulder to react, Mulder placed his one big hand over her two tiny ones.

She instantly stopped fidgeting and looked up at him, hopeful. Mulder was looking at her fully, the smallest of smiles on his face. She knew by just looking into his hazel eyes—the eyes that showed his every emotion—that she was forgiven and everything was alright. She smiled back at him, a bright smile, and she couldn't help the rush of happiness that surged through her.

"You know," started Mulder, taking one of her hands and entwining his hand with hers, "I wouldn't have said, 'I told you so'. I might have made fun of you for a little bit—"

"I have no doubt." Scully chuckled, looking happily at their entwined hands.

"I actually probably have made a few remarks over the past week…but know I probably would've been more jealous then anything." Mulder admitted with chuckle, earning a surprised glance from Scully.

"Really? Out of all people Mulder, I never took you as a guy who would admit to jealousy."

"Watch it Scully—I don't admit it often." Mulder warned with a smirk. Scully just smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand.

"So…we're okay?" Scully asked, wary of his reaction. Mulder squeezed back and kissed her forehead gently.

"We're fireworks Scully."

Scully grinned and before she could help herself, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She did it without a second thought, and it wasn't until he froze did she realize what she did. She quickly pulled away, afraid she had been too forward. She pulled away and opened her mouth to apologize profusely to him, _again_, when he did the most unexpected thing;

He kissed her.

_He _kissed _her_.

And it indeed felt like fireworks. Fireworks seemed to burst inside her mind and she couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh at the feeling.

Mulder also felt those fireworks, but instead of closing his eyes and sighing he moaned ever-so-slightly into her lips. It was everything he imagined it would be. It was one of those kisses that you only experience once in your lifetime or not at all. A kiss that creates fireworks, makes your legs go numb and makes you want to both laugh and cry, all at the same time. It was one of the best things Mulder had ever experienced, and he relished in it.

Scully lifted her hand and tangled it in Mulder's brown wavy locks. Mulder lifted his hand and placed it on her hip. They kissed for what felt like forever…but all good things do have to come to an end.

The lack of air suddenly hit them both and they pulled away from one another at the exact same time. They were both grinning from ear-to-ear at one another. They didn't have to say a word to one another because they both knew what the other was thinking and feeling…but Mulder couldn't resist voicing what they both already knew.

"That was the perfect way to end what we started in the dining room."

Scully just smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Yep, everything was just fine.

**Nope, believe it or not, this isn't the end :) I just have to add one more part, because I think there's still one more loose end. So please wait patiently until next time :D**

**P.S. Review review review! You know you want to! Mulder would want you to and you know it :)**


	6. Deli Sandwiches and More Confessions

**Okay, to begin this final chapter to **_**A Weekend to Remember,**_** I'd like to thank all my reviewers :) You guys made my day so many times. A big hug and a big thanks for taking out the time to read this and review :D**

**Hmm…Nothing much more to say except this is officially **_**the **_**final part! I'm both sad and happy it's all over :) So enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it**

**P.S. Please, don't hesitate in leaving a review for me :) Just because it's over doesn't mean you have to stop making my day and reviewing :D**

**P.S.S. This chapter isn't very long, so I do apologize for that…this is more an epilogue then anything**

**Chapter 5: Deli Sandwiches and **_**More**_** Confessions**

**Or**

**Chapter 6: Epilogues and The End's**

The rest of the weekend past the new couple in a marvellous blur. They spent all their time together, forgetting about the outside world.

They were actually so caught up that both had forgotten that Scully's car was still in the bar's parking lot. And when they finally did realize Sunday night that they had forgotten about the poor little car, they decided to go their separate ways the next morning and then carpool to work.

So, on Monday morning they both reluctantly split (physically of course), but not without Mulder begging Scully to skip and just have a lazy day with him. But Scully of course reminded him that they've taken way to many sick days off, and besides, they could always have a little fun after work.

Therefore Mulder left her apartment to get dressed at his place, Scully changed out of her clothes for the first time since Friday night and by 8:30 both were dressed and on their way to work in Mulder's car.

In the car on the way to their little office, both decided that it was probably best to keep their relationship a secret from the FBI…which proved pretty hard once they were both sitting downstairs in the basement, doing boring work in total silence, _alone._

Did I mention they were _alone_?

Mulder could barely contain the urge to go over and kiss Scully senseless. But he resisted the urge every time they came, knowing that Scully would probably hate him for awhile if they were caught.

So they were both good little agents, doing the work in silence yet enjoying each other's company.

Lunch finally arrived quite slowly, hours after the Agents showed up for work, and Scully decided to go out and get them both sandwiches from the deli across the street (they both decided that if at least one person stayed behind and did the paperwork, they'd probably get out of there faster).

And when finally she came back after a long time, she arrived with a bag, a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"What?" Mulder asked uncomfortably after he realized she was staring at him and had a hand on her hip.

"Well…I went to the bar to pay the tab we gathered on Friday night. And something peculiar caught my eye." Scully said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"…Yeah?" Mulder asked, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"I went to pay the tab, when I realized that the debt was lower then what I thought it would be. Out of curiosity I asked the bartender to relay to me what we ordered from the bar that night…"

Mulder's eyes widened.

"So imagine my surprise when he told me that you only ordered two beers that night and then continued to order Ginger Ale's for the rest of it. I on the other hand only consumed white wines. So am I correct in assuming that you actually _were _trying to get me drunk, Mulder?" Scully asked with an amused smirk.

"Well…I-I…" Mulder began, coughing slightly to clear his throat, "I—"

"Yes?" Scully asked.

"I—well, to tell you the truth, I was kind of…trying to get you drunk to see what you're like when you are. It was my birthday present to me." Mulder quickly muttered. Silence was Scully's only reply and for a second Mulder was actually afraid she was angry at him…but then she began to laugh.

"Relax Mulder. I'm not a cop. I know you wouldn't have hurt me or let me hurt myself or anything. And besides; if it wasn't for you getting me drunk _we_ wouldn't have happened…well, we wouldn't have happened for long while at least." Scully smiled, offering him the sandwich she got for him from of the deli as if it was a peace offering. Mulder gave her a relieved and mischievous smile before—instead of grabbing the sandwich—grabbing Scully's little wrist and pulling her forward so she sat comfortably on his lap.

And before she could protest, he stole a quick kiss from her smirking lips.

When he pulled away, instead of seeing a scolding frown on Scully's face like he expected, Scully had a content smile on her face that made her look like she was in heaven. Mulder grinned at that face and gently grabbed his sandwich from Scully's grasp, waiting for her to get off of his lap.

But to Mulder's happiness and surprise, she just pulled him into another long-lasting kiss before digging into her own sandwich, not moving from her place on his lap.

"Oh and one more thing, the bartender gave me another interesting piece of information about Friday night." Scully said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Mulder asked, biting into his sandwich. All his secrets from that night were out in the open, so what was there to be nervous about?

"I didn't catch this, but remember when you were telling off Big Hooters—" Mulder smiled at the nickname and the memory, "—I can see you do. Anyways though, apparently when telling her off you called me your girlfriend."

Mulder instantly thought back to that time, and when he realized that the bartender's accounts were indeed correct, he blushed a bashful red. Mulder, ever the confident man, blushed! This made Scully laugh heartily as she kissed his flushing cheek gently.

For now, everything was great, and hopefully so they would stay.

**THE END**


End file.
